How Long
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Jesse veut savoir si Lexa est sincère ou si elle se sert de ses sentiments pour le manipuler.


Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 318 « l'entre deux » On sait qu'à la fin de l'épisode Jesse livre maladroitement ses sentiments à Lexa. Cette dernière à aussi pris conscience de ses propres sentiments pour le beau moléculaire, mais elle a peur, peur de se livrer, peur de se dévoiler et peur de souffrir encore. Tous les deux avaient entamé un jeu dangereux de séduction, ils se cherchaient, se taquinaient, mais dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait bien, elle partait laissant le pouvoir Jesse, seul, cette situation commençait à le peser ce dernier se demanda même si elle ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments pour mieux le manipuler. Jesse avait ruminé tous ceci pendant la semaine, c'était trop, il fallait qu'il est une discussion sa décision était prise, ce soir il crèvera l'abcès et peut important le résultat.

_**17 heures**_

Jesse sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celle de la matérielle, la porte était ouverte, Lexa était à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Jesse : j'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses ?

Lexa rougit aussitôt honteuse de s'être fait surprise à rêver et oui de lui en plus. Elle se ressaisit vite.

Lexa : Rêve pas !

Jesse sourit.

Lexa : Que veux-tu ?

Jesse (s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver appuyé au dossier de sa chaise) : et bien si tes pensées ne t'occupent pas trop ! Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'accompagner un convalescent au restaurant ! J'ai réservé chez Luigi !

C'était le restaurant préféré de la jeune femme. Elle se doutait que Jesse préparait un truc mais elle pensait à un de leurs nombreux jeux.

Lexa : tu nous invites c'est gentil !

Jesse (lui murmurant à l'oreille) : non il n'y aura que toi et moi !

Un frisson la parcourra, elle adorait quand il se tenait comme ça près d'elle et qu'il lui parlait à mi voix.

Jesse : soit prête pour 19 heures !

Le moléculaire laissa donc la jeune femme, Lexa se leva aussitôt, elle voulait être belle, elle voulait lui plaire, le laisser sans voix. Elle commença à fouiller dans son armoire et à la mettre sans dessus dessous. Elle essayait, changeait de tenue encore et encore l'horloge de son ordi sonna 18h30 et aucune tenue de choisie. Son attention fut attiré pas une poche en plastique qui sert à protéger les vêtements.

Lexa : oui ça sera celle là, attention Jesse tu ne vas pas t'en remettre !

_**Tenue de Lexa**_

Jesse était dans la pièce commune, il entendit le bruit des talons de la jeune femme qui résonnait, il était tout sourire, sourire qui disparu en la voyant pour laisser place à une tête béate. Lexa sourit satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait obtenu. Jesse bien que toujours sous le choc, attrapa le manteau de la jeune femme et l'aida à l'enfiler.

Le couple arriva devant le restaurant tel un gentleman Jesse lui ouvrit la porte, arrivant à leur table il la débarrassa de son manteau et l'aida à s'asseoir.

_**Plus tard dans le repas.**_

Les deux jeunes gens se comportaient comme un couple se faisant gouter leurs plats. Allant danser entre quelques pas. Ils étaient maintenant assis à leur table. Un silence pesant c'était installé entre eux, Jesse prit une grande inspiration.

Jesse : si je t'ai emmené ici c'est pour une raison précise ! Notre relation je ne sais plus quoi en penser ! J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses Lex, d'avoir des certitudes et plus ou presque plus de doutes !

Lexa était mal à l'aise et refusait de se livrer même si elle en mourait d'envie, changea de sujet, Jesse se leva brusquement de la table et partit. Lexa eut l'impression qu'on la poignardait.

Lexa (pour elle-même) : tu es vraiment conne ma pauvre fille, il t'aime, tu l'aimes alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu te fais du mal et surtout tu lui en fais et tu vas finir par le perdre c'est peut être même déjà le cas !

Lexa n'avait plus fait attention à la musique mais là elle fut interpellée, elle se retourna et vit Jesse un micro à la main.

Every time I see you and I look into your eyes Chaque fois que je te vois  
>There's a feeling that I get Que je me perds dans tes yeux<br>And it's way down deep inside, girl Un sentiments s'empare de moi  
>I've been trying to hold on, but you say that you're not sure Et me consume à petit feu<br>I just hope you realize what my heart is going through Je fais tout pour resister

Mais tu dis ne pas être sûr

Quand vas-tu réaliser  
>Tout ce que mon cœur endure ?<p>

How long, must this feeling go on Combien de temps  
>How long, must I stand the pain and Ce sentiment me rongera?<br>How long, must this feeling go on Combien de temps  
>Waiting for the night Cette douleur m'habitera<br>Waiting for the right time to come Combien de temps

Ce sentiment me rongera

J'attends la nuit

J'attends pour entrer dans ta vie

I know all about the hurt and the problems in the past J'ai oublié pour toujours  
>I know why you're scared of love, Le passé au gout amer<br>'Cause you think it just won't last long Tu as peur de l'Amour  
>Well, I'm here to tell you what I'm saying is all true Car tu le crois éphémère<br>There ain't nobody else in life Tout ce que je t'ai dit  
>That can take the place of you J'aimerais que tu le crois<p>

Personne d'autre dans ma vie

N'est plus important que toi

Why can't we just run away, and oh run J'attends la nuit  
>A place where we can be alone and nobody finds us, run J'attends pour fuir d'ici<br>Can we both just run away, and oh run Partons tous les deux  
>Girl, I can't wait to have you Loin de ceux<p>

Qui nous empêche d'être heureux

Fuyons tous les deux

C'est toi et toi seul que je veux

How long, must this feeling go on Combien de temps  
>How long, must I stand the pain and Ce sentiment me rongera<br>How long, must this feeling go on Combien de temps  
>Waiting for the night Cette douleur m'habitera<br>Waiting for the right time to come, to come Combien de temps

Ce sentiment me rongera

J'attends la nuit

J'attends pour entrer dans ta vie

La chanson venait de se finir, Lexa était en larmes, Jesse s'approcha et essuya une larme qui perlait sur la joue. Lexa se releva et embrassa tendrement Jesse sur les lèvres, leur baiser se fit plus appuyé.

Jesse : je t'aime Lexa ! Je t'aime à en crever !

Lexa le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura timidement : je t'aime aussi !


End file.
